Hinata vs Kaguya
by munya munya
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Naruto terus dihantui mimpi buruk setiap malam berawal dari melihat Hinata bertanding sebagai ninja lagi setelah sekian lama. Mata byakugan itu... Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Masa istrinya yang cantik ia samakan dengan Kaguya? warning: CANON, DLDR! mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Hinata vs Kaguya**** ©2014 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance****, Family**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon! Spoiler inside! Maybe Typos, DLDR!**

**Dedicate to all Naruhina lovers and congratulating the end of Naruto series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kicau burung mengantarkan matahari kembail ke paraduannya. Suasana senja yang hangat di awal musim gugur desa Konoha membuat semua orang nyaman berjalan-jalan santai di jalanan desa. Dunia kini telah damai, meski keributan kecil masih saja terjadi di beberapa titik di dunia <em>shinobi<em> ini. Di mana ada kebaikan di situ ada kejahatan. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia itu hal yang wajar selama tidak mengancam perdamaian dunia seperti di masa-masa sebelumnya. Yah, masa-masa yang penuh perjuangan, tumpah darah dan dendam kini telah dilewati. Namun berkat kerja keras semua ninja di masa itu, lahirlah perdamaian dan menciptakan pahlawan baru dunia shinobi, salah satunya seorang pria yang tengah berjalan santai sepulang kerja ini. Rambut kuningnya yang ia pangkas pendek tertiup angin musim gugur yang hangat di kala senja. Begitu pula dengan jubah putih bermotif api merah di bagian bawahnya berkibar searah angin membawanya. Sebuah jubah kebanggan, bertuliskan:_**Nanadaime Hokage.**_

Di jalan pulang, pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, rumah mertuanya. Sembari menjemput anak-anak dan istrinya tercinta, Hyuuga Hinata yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata.

Saat memasuki gerbang rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga, Naruto sudah disambut hangat oleh beberapa anggota klan yang berada di depan gerbang. Ia pun membalasnya dengan ramah. Ya, rumah besar ini sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi Naruto sejak menikahi sang _Heiress, _Hinata. Walaupun sudah menikah, Hinata masih sering berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya dan mengajak anak-anaknya. Tentunya orang tua Hinata senang dikunjungi oleh cucu-cucunya yang lucu. Dan bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tetaplah seorang _'Hime'_ yang harus mewarisi tradisi dan bahkan ilmu ninja klannya pada anak-anaknya.

"Papa!"

Naruto sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba gadis kecilnya berlari ke arahnya, "Himawari-_chan_!"

"Di mana Mamamu?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menggendong Himawari.

"Di _dojo._ Ada Kakak juga di sana," ujar Himawari sambil bersandar manja di bahu ayahnya.

"_Dojo_? Apa mereka sedang berlatih?" meskipun Naruto sedikit heran, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke d_ojo_ keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah ia hapal letaknya.

Himawari mengangguk lucu "Hm. Mama sedang berduel dengan bibi Hanabi. Ayo, Papa harus lihat kehebatan Mama!"

"Hmm, Himawari-_chan_ baru lihat Mama bertanding ya? Mamamu itu memang _kunoichi_ yang hebat! Dulu saat Papa hampir dikalahkan musuh yang sangat kuat, Mama datang menghadang dengan berani dan melawan musuh itu sendirian," cerita Naruto mengenang invasi Pain dulu. Senyum pun terkembang di wajah _tan_ nya saat mengingat pernyataan cinta Hinata saat itu. Ah, saat itulah awal mula Naruto menyadari perasaan Hinata.

"Benarkah? Aku juga mau menjadi hebat seperti Mama!"

"Huh, Papa sudah sampai?" seru Bolt tiba-tiba saat Naruto dan Himawari sudah sampai di_ dojo_.

"Naruto?" sapa Hiashi yang tengah minum teh di teras ditemani ibu Hinata.

"Selamat sore Bolt. _Tou-san, Kaa-san_, aku kesini ingin menjemput Hinata dan anak-anak," balas Naruto sambil menghampiri mertuanya di teras pinggir _dojo_.

"Minum teh dulu Naruto, kau pasti lelah," tawar nyonya Hyuuga yang tak lain adalah ibu mertua Naruto.

"Terimakasih, _Kaa-san_."

Sedari tadi sibuk menyapa keluarga Hinata sambil meminum teh hijau hangat, Naruto baru menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah_ dojo _dan melihat istrinya tengah _sparring_ dengan adik iparnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Hinata dengan pakaian ninjanya bergerak cepat menangkis dan menyerang Hanabi lengkap dengan mata _byakugan_ aktif yang menampilkan kesan 'garang' walaupun Hinata kini sudah menjadi ibu dari dua anak. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tetaplah seorang ninja. Dan Naruto baru menyadari itu. Sejak Hinata menjadi istrinya, ia sangat jarang sekali—atau bahkan tidak pernah—melibatkan Hinata dalam sebuah misi. Dengan kata lain, selama resmi menjadi istri Hokage, Hinata sudah tidak aktif lagi menjadi ninja. Apalagi sejak menjadi ibu.

"_Jyuuken_!"

Suara lantang Hinata beradu dengan perlawanan Hanabi sang adik di area _dojo_. Setiap serangan Hanabi berhasil ditangkis oleh Hinata, begitu pula dengan Hanabi yang selalu dapat menghindari _jyuuken_ kakaknya.

Naruto terpana dengan ketangkasan Hinata sebagai ninja yang sudah sangat jarang ia lihat. Sudah delapan tahun mungkin? Selama ini ia hidup dengan Hinata, istrinya itu berperan sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga yang lembut, perhatian, dan sangat jauh dari kata ninja sebagai petarung. Hey, Naruto apa kau lupa istrimu ini juga seorang ninja?

Hinata kembali berkonsentrasi setelah jeda singkat antara dirinya dan Hanabi yang mulai kelelahan. Mata _byakugan_nya kembali aktif dengan urat-urat di sekitar mata yang menegang.

"Mama! g_anbatte_!" teriak anak-anak Naruto menyemangati ibu mereka sementara sang ayah tak lepas memandang istrinya.

Hinata memandang tajam pergerakan Hanabi. Naruto terdiam. Sorot mata tajam Hinata menarik perhatiannya dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersentak saat melihat mata itu. Mata itu, mata _byakugan _yang sedang bertarung itu, mengingatkannya pada..

Kaguya?

Merinding Naruto memikirkannya. Melawan Kaguya dengan taruhan nyawa seluruh dunia adalah pertarungan terberat yang Naruto alami. Jujur ia masih merasa takut bila mengingat itu. Karena selain berbahaya, rupa Kaguya juga menyeramkan bak setan. Naruto sangat takut hantu 'kan?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tersadar. Masa istrinya yang cantik ia samakan dengan Kaguya?

Akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan tipis oleh Hinata. Dan tentunya hanya meninggalkan luka kecil di tubuh Hanabi. Toh ini hanya latihan. Hiashi yang melihat kedua putrinya bertarung dengan hebat mengangguk puas. Bolt dan Himawari bersorak kegirangan atas kemenangan ibunya.

Hinata sudah selesai dan berbalik menatap suaminya. Ia tersenyum sambil masih mengatur napasnya. "Naruto-_kun,_" sapa Hinata menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto balas tersenyum dan memberikan handuk kering untuk mengelap keringat Hinata.

"Sudah lama ya, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mengambil handuk dari tangan suaminya dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Hanabi pun mengambil tempat duduk di teras bersama mereka. "_Nee-sama _sudah menang, bagaimana kalau lanjut melawan Naruto _Nii-san_, hm?"

Naruto dan Hinata menengok ke arah Hanabi bersamaan dan agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ide bagus, bagaimana kalau kau _sparring_ juga Naruto?" timpal Hiashi tenang.

"Papa dan Mama akan bertanding? Wah aku penasaran," seru Bolt ikut bersemangat. Sedari tadi bocah yang selalu bersemangat ini serius memperhatikan pertandingan ibunya.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya berpandangan dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian Naruto terkikik canggung sambil menatap Hinata, "Hahaha, tidak, aku tidak sanggup. Tidak tega kalau melawan Hinata." Jelas Naruto pada Hiashi dan Hanabi. Dibilang seperti itu oleh Naruto sekaligus dirangkul oleh suaminya ini membuat Hinata menunduk dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ayo kita pulang saja. Lagi pula Hinata tampaknya sudah lelah."

"Iya, aku sudah cukup sampai sini latihannya_ Tou-sama_," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Himawari, Bolt, mau menginap di rumah _Ojii-sama_ atau pulang saja?" tawar Hiashi.

"Hm, aku rasa pulang saja _Jii-sama_. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Nanti aku ke sini lagi. _Ojii-sama _ajarkan aku jurus klan Hyuuga ya?" ujar Bolt mewakili.

Hiashi mengangguk dan tersenyum pada dua cucunya. Ia senang memiliki dua cucu dan menikmati hari-harinya sebagai seorang kakek.

"Ayo kita pulang! Kami permisi _Tou-san, Kaa-san,_ Hanabi," Naruto menggendong Himawari dan beranjak pergi bersama Hinata dan Bolt.

"Tidak makan malam dulu, Hinata?" tawar ibu Hinata.

"Kami makan di rumah saja, _Kaa-sama_. Aku sudah memasak. _Arigatou_, kami pamit dulu." Ujar Hinata.

"Ya, hati-hati," nyonya Hyuuga melambaikan tangan pada keluarga putri sulungnya.

"Daaah _Obaa-sama_!"

* * *

><p>"Terimakasih atas makanannya, Mama!" seru Bolt yang kekenyangan sehabis makan malam di rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Bolt dan Himawari sangat senang karena ayahnya yang biasanya pulang larut malam setelah mereka tidur bisa ikut makan malam bersama.<p>

"Iya, sekarang saatnya tidur anak-anak," ujar Hinata lalu mengantar anak-anaknya ke kamar mereka.

Naruto yang masih berada di ruang tengah melihat gerak-gerik istrinya yang sedang mengurus anak-anak mereka dan mulai merasa canggung dengan Hinata. Bukannya Naruto risih, namun ia merasa selama ini—selama mereka menikah— salah menilai Hinata. Ia terlena dengan Hinata yang hanya berperan sebagai Istri dan ibu bagi anak-anaknya.

Sejak sore tadi Naruto kembali tersadar bahwa istrinya yang lemah lembut dan sangat keibuan ini sebenarnya seorang ninja seperti dulu. _Kunoichi _yang kuat, kekuatan yang tersembunyi yang hanya keluar saat akan melindungi orang yang disayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya. Mulai sekarang ia tidak boleh meremehkan Hinata dan melupakan kekuatan ninjanya. Ia bangga dengan istrinya. Karena mereka adalah keluarga ninja 'kan?

Waktu sudah larut malam saat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sudah ada Naruto berbaring di sana. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur karena lelah yang melanda. Denting jarum jam yang berbunyi perlahan seolah menjadi lagu pengantar tidur bagi sepasang manusia ini. Sebelum terlelap, Naruto menyempatkan berucap pada Hinata.

"_Oyasumi_, _Hime_." Panggilan sayang itu pun keluar lagi setelah beberapa lama tidak terdengar. Karena Naruto mengucapkan itu ketika sedang berdua saja dengan Hinata. Mata biru laut itu menutup seiring tangan sang empunya bergerak pelan melingkar di pinggang istrinya. Kantuk benar-benar menguasai mereka berdua.

"_Oyasuminasai,_ Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

><p>"Sekarang,"<p>

"AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tak lama setelah kemunculan 'Dewi Kelinci' berwujud seram dengan tanduk, tiga mata dan dua diantaranya mata putih, daratan seakan remuk dan mengeluarkan isi perut bumi. Lava panas yang melelehkan apapun. Naruto sangat terkejut dan tidak dapat berpikir cepat.

"UWAAAAH!"

Ia terjatuh tertarik gravitasi. Mata _Kyuubi mode_ nya yang bergaris horizontal terbelalak lebar. Nyaris saja tercebur ke lava panas namun tertolong oleh elang _kuchiyose _Sasuke.

Sejurus kemudian adegan seakan berputar cepat dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sedang menangkap Sakura dan Kakashi yang akan jatuh ke lava dengan tangan besar chakranya. Namun setelah ia berhasil menangkap mereka dan menoleh lagi ke belakang, tatapan mata Kaguya yang menyeramkan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Dari tatapan itulah amarah Kaguya memuncak dan muncullah jarum-jarum besar menyerang elang Sasuke yang membuat pertahanan mereka goyah. Elang itu jatuh, bersama dengan tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto yang terhuyung ke bawah. Naruto kembali dikuasai kepanikan dan cemas. Takut. Ia takut. Ia khawatir karena bila salah satu saja dari dirinya dan Sasuke mati, maka habislah seluruh dunia ini. Tamatlah riwayat dunia.

Tubuh mereka semakin jatuh, Naruto tidak dapat berpikir jernih ditambah sibuk dengan perasaan mengerikannya sementara Sasuke memutar otak. Naruto hanya dapat berdoa semoga keajaiban itu datang menyelamatkan mereka. Dan..

FLAP

"Naruto kau bisa melayang?"

"Eh?"

Naruto pun hanya dapat melongo dengan keajaiban ini. Terimakasih Tuhan, ini mukjizat! Batin Naruto di tengah suasana yang masih mencekam. Ia pun segera membentuk _bunshin _untuk menjaga Sakura dan Kakashi.

Kaguya masih di depan mata. Kali ini ekspresinya sendu, datar. Memperhatikan tim tujuh yang saling bergantung di cengkraman tangan besar chakra Naruto. Melihat Naruto, Kaguya teringat sekilas pada anaknya, Hagoromo. Lalu ekspresinya berubah sangar, marah. Ia marah. Seluruh chakra seharusnya miliknya!

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali bersiap menyerang Kaguya. Naruto memberanikan diri menatap ke depan. Demi seluruh dunia ini, ia harus berani. Ia harus tangguh. Tak boleh menyerah. Ia menatap musuh di depannya dengan seluruh tekad di hatinya. Saat Kaguya sudah terlihat di visual Naruto, sungguh menyesal Naruto sudah menemukan penampakan wajah marah Kaguya. Mata putih _byakugan_nya yang belum aktif berkilat seram.

Lava mendidih, gunung api raksasa meletus. Berdentum keras. Disertai pergerakan cepat Kaguya dengan jurus mata _byakugan_nya yang sudah aktif, melesat menerjang ke arah dua pemuda itu. Naruto melebarkan matanya kaget. Seram, ini mungkin hal tergenting dan terseram yang pernah Naruto alami

"SEKALI LAGI, AKAN KUBUAT SEMUA CHAKRA MENJADI SATU!"

DUMMM!

.

.

"TIDAAAAK!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"TIDAAAAK!"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

To be continue

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya saya teriakkan dulu dengan lantang: HIDUP NARUHINA CANON! NARUHINA IS CANON! FINALLY!<strong>

**SELAMAT KEPADA NARUHINA LOVERS DI SELURUH DUNIA! AKHIRNYA PENANTIAN KITA TIDAK SIA-SIA!**

**YEAAAY! Saya pribadi seneng banget sampe jejeritan gajelas liat gambar-gambar/berita/spoiler di internet. Awalnya liat cover CD theme song the last itu loh yang Naruto & Hinata jalan berdua. Itu saya udah yakin bgt canon hahaha padahal belum apa-apa yaa? Eh sehari sebelum chapter 700 keluar muncul desain karakter naruhina babies yang unyu-unyu dan pas baca last 2 chapters of Naruto... hah perasaan ini... susah dijelasin antara seneng banget, terharu, sedih karena Naruto sampai pada finalnya, dan bangga liat Naruto udah jadi hokage :") **

**Apalagi pas liat trailer, poster, spoiler, dan semua promosi THE LAST, duhhh ada yang bilang gini: di chapter 700 gaada momen Naruhina sama sekali, eh malah dibikin SATU MOVIE!**

**Gue rasa itu film naruhina bingits sampe tumpeh tumpeh deh! duh apalagi genrenya ROMANCE dan semua pairing di bahas di sana katanya duh penasaran sama sasusaku juga kyaaaa! hayati udah ga kuat nunggu the last bang, bunuh hayati di rawa-rawa! #Loh**

**TERIMAKASIH KISHIMOTO SENSEI! Terimakasih buat kerja kerasnya selama 15 tahun. Naruto membuat hidup saya lebih berwarna :")**

**Dan terimakasih tentunya udah mewujudkan Naruhina bersama **

**Ohya, Bolt sama Himawari lucu lucu bangat boleh saya kantongin gak? fufufu**

**Pokoknya selamat deh yaa buat Naruto dkk yang udah pada berkeluarga, semoga sakinah mawadah warohmah. Ikut seneng liat Naruto yang tadinya yatim piatu, sendirian, sekarang udah bahagia dan bersama orang yang sangat mencintainya tentunya :") dan Hinata juga selamat! Perjuangannya gak sia-sia sumpeh keren bgt dah itu cewek perjuangannya dapetin Naruto. Inspiring story :")**

**Btw, tadinya cerita ini mau dibuat oneshot tapi takut terlalu panjang dan terlalu lama update maka dijadiin ber chapter(mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter). **

**Akhir kata, daripada kebanyakan bacot, saya harap para NHL yang lagi berbahagia kaya saya, cieeh, dan semua fans naruto, semua reader juga tentunya, mau berbagi komentar atau mau curhat juga boleh tentang kebahagiaan official canonnya pair favorit kalian terutama Naruhina :3**

**REVIEW DITUNGGU!**

**Salam hangat, **

**Munya**

**22-11-2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam yang tenang dan hangat mulai berubah saat Hinata merasakan tidurnya terganggu. Tubuh yang tengah memeluknya dirasanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan perlahan pelukan itu terlepas. Wanita bermata bulan itu membuka matanya perlahan dan dilihatnya Naruto tidak tidur dengan tenang. Badannya bergerak gelisah dan ekspresi wajahnya buruk. Hinata bangun, duduk menghadap samping kanannya dan memperhatikan wajah tertidur suaminya yang tertekuk, berkeringat dingin dan dapat Hinata dengar juga suara erangan pelan Naruto dan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Wanita itu hendak mengambil tindakan namun ia cukup kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"TIDAAAAK!"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

* * *

><p>A Naruto fanfiction,<p>

**Hinata vs Kaguya**** ©2015 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance****, Family****, Hurt-comfort**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon! Spoiler inside! Maybe Typos, DLDR!**

**Dedicate to all Naruhina lovers and congratulating the end of Naruto series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Naruto-<em>kun<em>!"

"Hah.. hah.."

Perlahan Naruto memasuki kesadarannya. Ia membuka separuh matanya mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Naruto merasa masih berada di dimensi Kaguya, namun suara lembut ini terasa begitu nyata memanggilnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, bangun.. _Anata!_"

Hinata mulai panik dan memutuskan mengambil tindakan. Ia mengguncang tubuh suami pirangnya yang tak juga sadar sepenuhnya. Tidak pernah Hinata lihat Naruto se-kacau ini dalam tidurnya.

Detik berikutnya, mata Naruto terbuka cepat dan ia langsung bangun terduduk. Pandangannya kosong ke depan sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih terputus-putus. Keringat Naruto pun mengucur deras, layaknya orang yang habis berlari.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata yang melihat itu pun berbalik dan mengambi tisu di nakas sebelah kiri, ia mengelap keringat Naruto perlahan dan mengusap lembut pundak Naruto sambil menunggu Naruto tenang.

"Ada apa?"

Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di mata wanita berambut _prussian blue_ ini.

Naruto menghela napas saat sudah mulai tenang. "Mimpi buruk." Ia masih berpandangan kosong ke depan.

Kadang Hinata heran, siapa sangka hokage hebat bisa kacau hanya karena mimpi buruk? Namun Hinata memaklumi suaminya itu karena mungkin ia kelelahan dan juga Hinata cukup lega karena ini hanya mimpi buruk. Ia pikir Naruto sakit atau hal buruk lain. Tangannya yang masih setia mengelap keringat Naruto kini mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka.

Naruto menghela napas berat sekali lagi saat ia bertekad melupakan mimpinya barusan dan kembali tidur.

"Ini minum dulu," ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan segelas bening air putih pada Naruto. Saat Naruto menengok ke kiri dan hendak mengambil gelas kaca dari tangan istrinya, ia beradu pandang dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia terbangun mala mini dan refleks terlonjak kaget melihat orang di depannya. Gelas yang sudah sampai di genggaman tangan _tan_ nya pun secara mendadak dan tidak sengaja terlempar ke samping tempat tidur hingga pecah dan airnya tumpah membuat Hinata kaget dan memekik pelan. Bukannya merasa bersalah dengan gelas yang terlempar, ekspresi Naruto malah terlihat takut dan perlahan dirinya menjauh dari Hinata.

Mata safir Naruto menatap nanar mata _byakugan _di depannya. Hinata heran sekaligus kecewa dengan reaksi suaminya. Ia kan berniat menenangkannya dengan memberikan minum itu mengapa malah dilempar sampai pecah?

"Na-Naru—"

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di rumahku? Pergi kau!" Naruto berbicara cukup keras dan dengan sigap mengambil sebuah kunai di dalam laci samping tempat tidur.

Hinata terbelalak lebar melihat itu. Bohong kalau hatinya tidak sakit melihat hal yang sulit dipercaya ini terjadi pada suaminya. Tapi ia mencoba berpikiran positif, mungkin Naruto masih mengigau.

Hinata terdiam di tempat. Ia berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto maju menyerangnya dengan kunai. Matanya gelap dan suram. Sungguh tidak bisa Hinata percaya. Ia menangkis serangan Naruto secepat kilat. Tapi Naruto terus mendesaknya hingga posisinya menindihnya. Hinata jatuh terlentang di tempat tidurnya. Naruto yang masih menampakkan ekspresi _horror_nya menghunus Hinata dengan kunainya.

"Enyah kau Kaguya!"

WUSSH!

DUG!

.

.

"NARUTO-_KUN_ INI AKU!"

Hinata lepas dari kungkungan Naruto dengan satu serangan _jyuuken_ yang dilancarkannya sekuat tenaga hingga Naruto terlempar. Terpaksa ia melakukan ini agar Naruto sadar. Teriakan Hinata juga kesal bercampur tidak percaya. Apa katanya? Kaguya?

Naruto yang jatuh terduduk di lantai pun mengaduh sakit dan mulai mencoba berpikir jernih. Untung saja ia tidak jatuh menimpa kunai atau pecahan gelas tadi.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang sebenarnya menyimpan kesal justru menghampiri Naruto di lantai. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa bertanggungjawab dengan aksinya barusan. Hinata mengerti keadaan Naruto yang menurutnya belum sepenuhnya sadar sekaligus trauma akan mimpi buruknya. Naruto yang masih duduk diam menatap Hinata yang makin mendekat. Tiba-tiba ia merinding dan reflek bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Mata putih _byakugan_ milik Hinata yang sebelas dua belas dengan Kaguya benar-benar menghantui Naruto. Melihat itu, hati Hinata makin mencelos namun kembali ia tepis pikiran negatif itu.

Dengan mata sendu tertunduk kebawah dan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan; antara sedih, kecewa dan marah yang tertahan—Bolt lemah jika ibunya sudah berekspresi seperti ini saat dirinya habis berbuat ulah di desa—Hinata yang sudah berada tepat di depan Naruto duduk, lantas menampar pelan pipi _tan_ suaminya. Naruto tersentak. _Deja vu._

"Ini aku, Hinata." Ujarnya lirih.

Cahaya terang seakan baru dinyalakan dalam otak Naruto. Tamparan Hinata mengingatkannya pada perang dunia ninja satu dekade yang lalu saat ia hampir menyambut ajakan Obito dan meninggalkan jalan ninjanya. Hinata selalu menyadarkannya, bintangnya, cahaya untuknya.

Ya, ini memang Hinata.

Hinatanya, Istrinya, ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Hening masih menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari atas ke bawah tanpa berkedip. Tangannya memegang tangan Hinata di pipinya dan menurunkannya pelan. Rambut indigonya yang halus, Naruto membelainya pelan. Tangannya yang lain memegang pundak Hinata. merasakan eksistensinya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa makhluk di depannya memang benar istrinya tercinta.

"Hi-Hinata," Naruto memecah keheningan yang lama tercipta. Matanya masih tidak berkedip sembari mengolah fakta di depannya.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia menghamburkan Hinata ke pelukannya tiba-tiba. Pelukannya sangat erat, protektif. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata. Hinata pun membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap lembut punggung Naruto. Sekali lagi memberinya ketenangan. Naruto pun mencoba bicara lagi walau masih menemukan kesulitan yang tidak dapat dimengertinya.

"Maaf, aku.."

Perlahan senyum kecil tercipta di wajah Hinata. Wanita itu lega. Ia tahu Naruto sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang semula.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita tidur lagi." Ujar Hinata lembut tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini.

* * *

><p>"Mama, tadi malam aku mendengar suara berisik. Suara apa itu?" Bolt memecah keheningan di tengah sarapan pagi keluarga Uzumaki.<p>

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sumpit yang dipegangnya berhenti mengambil ataupun menyuap makanan. Bibirnya terkatup, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan bicara saat makan, Bolt. Bukankah Mama sudah mengajarimu?" Potong Naruto setidaknya menyelamatkan kegelisahan Hinata.

"Papa benar, habiskan dulu makananmu sayang," timpal Hinata yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sarapannya dan kini membantu Himawari yang belum begitu bisa makan sendiri.

Mendengar itu, Bolt mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali makan dengan lahap.

Naruto makan dengan tenang. Hinata merasa sejak kejadian tadi malam Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Bahkan Naruto terkesan menjauhinya. Padahal ia sudah meminta maaf pada Hinata. Hinata mengira masalah itu telah selesai dan Naruto akan bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Saat bangun tidur pun tidak ada Naruto yang bermanja-manja pada Hinata, ia bangun lebih dulu dan bergegas mandi. Tidak ada Naruto yang menggoda Hinata saat masak, tidak ada Naruto yang meneriakkan 'selamat makan' setelah sebelumnya memuji masakan Hinata, tidak ada. Sampai detik ini, Naruto hanya diam.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sinar matahari yang sudah sempurna menyinari seluruh sudut langit Konoha seakan memanggil semua manusia untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Tidak terkecuali Hokage Oranye yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya ini, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera beranjak ke arah pintu untuk berangkat ke kantornya. Melihat itu, Hinata dengan sigap mengambilkan jas putih kebanggan Sang Hokage.

"Aku berangkat.'' Ujar Naruto sambil memakai alas kaki.

"Tunggu, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata menyerahkan jas hokage itu pada suaminya dan membantu memakaikannya. Sebenarnya keraguan masih terbersit di hatinya namun ia meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Suaminya masih diam, suasana di antara mereka masih secanggung malam tadi. Naruto menatap puncak kepala biru Hinata yang lebih pendek darinya, tatapannya datar. Ia termenung sejenak, rasa bersalah bercampur dengan traumanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia takut menyakiti istri yang dicintainya lagi.

Senyum pahit Hinata tidak dapat bersembunyi dari mata biru lelaki di depannya ini. Dengan perlahan Naruto menepuk kepala istrinya dan dengan jari tangannya ia menyisir rambut panjang Hinata pelan. "Terimakasih."

Ujung bibir Naruto tertarik sedikit ke atas. Ia selalu suka rambut lembut wanita di hadapannya ini. Namun mengapa rambut yang panjang dan lebat ini harus sama—atau setidaknya mengingatkannya—pada Kaguya? Naruto tersentak dan berusaha menepis trauma mimpi buruknya. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan membuka pintu.

Hinata hanya diam dan menatapnya sendu.

"Ayo Bolt! Katanya mau berangkat sama Papa?" Seru Naruto dari luar rumah, sekaligus menepis kecanggungan bersama istrinya.

Bocah duplikat Naruto itu berlari tergesa menuju pintu, ia semangat sekali karena hari ini bisa berangkat bersama sang Ayah, hitung-hitung mengantarnya ke akademi. Yah, dari rumah mereka ke kantor hokage memang melewati akademi ninja.

"Mama, aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, sayang. Jangan nakal lagi di akademi!" seru Hinata memandang kedua lelaki serupa yang sangat ia sayangi. Ah, Bolt memang selalu bisa mengusir kegundahan hatinya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Naruto melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah menjauh, perlahan ia berbalik tepat ketika Hinata hendak menutup pintu rumah.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang malam, atau bahkan.. besok. Jadi, jangan menungguku." Naruto melirikkan matanya ke kanan dan kiri saat berkata pada istrinya. Mendengar itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk paham. Pasti pekerjaan suaminya sebagai hokage sangatlah menumpuk.

Yah, ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk mereka berdua mendinginkan pikiran selama tidak bertemu. Ambil positifnya saja, Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Naruto memasuki kamarnya. Kediamannya sepi senyap. Tak heran karena anak-anak dan istrinya telah terlelap. Naruto tersenyum lega mendapati Hinata sudah tidur dengan wajah damainya ketimbang masih terbangun menunggunya pulang. Istrinya itu memang selalu menuruti apa kata dirinya. Ya, tepat seperti ekspektasi seorang Uzumaki Naruto kecil belasan tahun lalu yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan menjadi istri yang baik.<p>

Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya saat dirinya merasa sedikit tidak rela saat harus lembur dan tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan keluarga tercintanya, kini Naruto mendapati dirinya agak bersyukur karena kesibukannya menyita waktu bertatap muka dengan istrinya. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja Naruto berusaha menghindari suasana canggung yang tidak menyenangkan saat bersama istrinya. Sebenarnya ini situasi yang ia ciptakan sendiri—dengan ketidaksengajaan, tentunya—namun untuk saat ini ia tidak tahu harus mengakhirinya dengan cara apa.

Tapi setidaknya sampai situasi—sebenarnya lebih kepada kondisi psikologisnya—membaik, Naruto berharap mempunyai jeda waktu sejenak untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, meminimalisir tatap mukanya dengan Hinata. Sekali lagi, ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, menatap punggung Hinata yang tidur menyamping. Tangannya mengelus kepala biru Hinata pelan, wajahnya melembut menatap wajah tidur istrinya yang menenangkan. Mimpi sial, bisa-bisanya memori itu kembali lagi menghantuinya setelah bertahun-tahun terlewati. Dan buruknya hal itu meracuni otak Naruto yang refleks mengasimilasikan Kaguya dengan Hinata saat ia membuka mata kemarin. Sialnya lagi, ia tidak dapat menepis begitu saja hal yang bisa dikatakan konyol itu dan malah menjadi trauma yang tak kunjung hilang.

Melihat bola mata _byakugan _Hinata yang berwarna putih keunguan itu saja kini Naruto tak sanggup. Entah mengapa saat bertatapan dengan kristal itu tiba-tiba saja segala ingatan dan ketakutannya dengan Kaguya muncul ke permukaan. Ini bukan kemauan Naruto tapi hal ini mengalir dengan sendirinya dalam emosinya. Ia merasa seperti pecundang yang hanya berani mendekati istrinya saat mata itu tertutup, saat Hinata terlelap.

Naruto merutuki ketidakmampuannya sembari berucap beribu maaf dalam hati kepada wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia bertekad akan menemukan jalan keluar dari permasalahannya ini dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata. Dirinya tidak akan kalah oleh mimpi yang mengusik keharmonisannya dengan istrinya. Mungkin ia hanya butuh sedikit waktu.

_Sanggupkah kau menunggu, Hinata?_

Padahal di balik tidur cantikmu, kau mencemaskan hubungan kalian yang kau rasa semakin merenggang. Di balik wajah tenangmu kala terlelap malam ini, kau tidak bisa menepis gundah di hatimu sepanjang hari. Tidakkah kau sibuk memikirkan lelaki pirangmu yang seharian ini tidak kau temui?

Dan Naruto tidak tahu menahu akan kekecewaanmu, Hinata.

* * *

><p>Bukan secercah sinar mentari yang menerobos celah tirai jendela yang mengusik tidur lelaki bermata biru itu di pagi hari buta, bukan juga suara kicauan burung di luar sana yang menarik lelaki berambut pirang itu dari alam bawah sadarnya ke dunia nyata, melainkan goncangan emosi yang dirasakannya saat peristiwa dalam alam mimpinya begitu dahsyat meninjunya keluar ke dunia nyata. Memaksa mata biru safirnya membuka cepat, menghentak tubuhnya sampai terduduk tiba-tiba. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, padahal suhu pagi hari lebih kecil dari angka usianya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang tertunduk, mengatur napasnya yang bergemuruh. Sial, mimpi itu lagi.<p>

Namun kini ada yang berbeda, tak ada tangan putih yang mengelap keringatnya seperti hari kemarin. Tak ada suara yang memanggilnya khawatir. Ia menoleh ke sisi kosong ranjang di sampingnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Kamarnya sepi.

Masih sama, mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata bahkan saat ia telah terbangun. Namun tidak ada lagi orang yang membuat mimpinya masih terasa berlanjut di depan matanya. Orang yang mengingatkannya pada sosok dewi menyeramkan dalam mimpinya yang membuatnya was-was. Ia lega.

Walaupun begitu, di sisi lain ia tidak memperoleh ketenangan dan keyakinan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar berada di dunia nyatanya kala orang itu tidak berada di sampingnya.

Miris, ini seperti dua sisi mata uang.

Di mana Hinata?

Oh, harusnya kau menyadari waktu kini sudah pagi, tuan hokage. Sudah waktunya bagi istrimu menyiapkan ini itu di dapur.

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang. Ia bingung, harus merasa lega atau bagaimana?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hallo semuanya! Saya tau, saya tau ini update siput banget. Maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba stuck dan jadi _keder_ dengan alur yang saya buat sendiri -_-

So, saya minta maaf kalo chapter ini alurnya kacau (mungkin reader sadar?) gak jelas dimana memuncak dan menurunnya. Huh mati-matian deh munya hubungin benang kusut di kepala munya. Chapter ini tuh penghubung gitu sama cerita kedepannya. Jadi ya.. begitulah susah jelasinnya. Munya berharap sih reader ngerti dan suka, hehe.

Diksinya juga aneh yak di akhir akhir? Wkwk _gomenne._

Mana ini fanfic yang tadinya dijadwalkan ikut suatu event, eh deadlinenya lewat banget yaudahlah kick aja wkwk.

Untuk kedepannya munya berusaha bisa update cepat berhubung lagi libur panjang wihihiw. Mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya untuk kebaikan cerita ini ya reader!

Munya juga udah balesin review untuk yg login maupun enggak. Itu di bawah silakan dibaca hehe. Untuk silent reader juga munya ucapkan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ^^

Ohya curhat dikit nih, munya lagi gregetannn banget sama yang namanya The Last! Negara lain udah pada nayangin, Indonesia kapan coba? Kapan?!

Sabar munya, sabar. korban PHP bisokop yang katanya udah ngumumin di AFA agustus kemarin kalau the last bakal tayang januari. Tapi sampai hari ini nihil berita…

Andai saya tau harus ngomong ke siapa, saya bakal menyuarakan ini dengan lantang: Kami, fans Naruto terutama Naruhina, mauuu banget the last ditayangin disini!

Hah oke, segitu aja dari munya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya reader!

Salam,

Munya.

* * *

><p><strong>Review's Reply Corner<strong>

**Guest**: terimakasih! Hidup Naruhina forever yeay!

**dylanNhl**: terimakasih! Ini udah dilihat kelanjutannya kan? Hehehe. Yah maaf ya updatenya lama, munya udah berusaha secepatnya padahal :(

**naruhina**: terimakasih reviewnya, tapi saya sendiri masih belum dapet referensi di chapter/episode berapa yang menjelaskan soal ibu Hinata, cuma di episode 166 ada fotonya dia lagi sekeluarga dan udah ada hanabi bayi juga ^^ Cuma sayangnya di cerita-cerita selanjutnya masih gak nongol juga hm saya jd bingung. Ada yang bisa bantu, reader?

**Durara**: makasih dura! cuma munya minta maaf banget nih updatenya gak bisa kilat. Nanti diusahakan lebih cepat update deh yaa. Haha bukan gitu, saya gemes aja saya kan ibunya *lho* untuk adegan _sparring_ itu sebenernya cuma selipan buat mendukung cerita aja dura-san, jadi gak dipanjangin lagi hehehe maaf ya kalo gak sesuai keinginan dura-san ^^

**Yuko Kaze**: terimakasih! Ei jangan ikut teriak dong hahaha. Sama, saya juga suka fanfic canon. Ini udah lanjut ya semoga suka

**AkUrPop0**: terimakasih! masalah panggilan hinata buat ayahnya, saya akan perbaiki di chapter 1 kemarin. Soalnya saya liat naruto shippuden disitu hinata bilangnya 'chichi' jd saya ragu juga mau pake panggilan 'tou-sama' kayaknya kok kerajaan(?) bgt gitu. Eh ternyata di episode khusus hanabi itu dia manggil 'tou-sama' okelah akan saya perbaiki kedepannya juga ^^

**Hqhqhq**: thanks reviewnya ini lanjutannya maaf lama ya

**Namealexis**: ini lanjutannya maaf lama ya . Dan saya mbak bukan mas hehehe thanks for review anyway!

**Anggi**: makasih reviewnya ini kelanjutannya maaf lama yaa. Hai NHL salam kenal ya

**Hanachan L**: terimakasih ini kelanjutannya semoga suka yaa!


	3. Chapter 3

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Hinata vs Kaguya ©2015 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt-comfort**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon, A bit slight Sasusaku & Shikatema, Maybe Typos, DLDR!**

**Dedicate to all Naruhina lovers and congratulating the end of Naruto series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hari sudah gelap namun tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu seakan tidak ada habisnya memenuhi meja kerja hokage. Berbagai permohonan misi, perjanjian kerjasama, proposal pembangunan maupun masalah internal desa menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Naruto menghela napas sejenak, sebagai Hokage yang sejak dulu dicita-citakannya, ia harus mampu mengerjakan ini semua tanpa kenal lelah.<p>

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya dilanjutkan besok saja Hokage-sama." Shikamaru telah merapikan berkas-berkas di sudut ruangan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lemari, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aa.. kau duluan saja, Shikamaru. Aku masih belum selesai," ujar Naruto yang masih sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas penting.

"Tumben," heran Shikamaru. Padahal berkas itu tidak harus diselesaikan hari ini bila masih ada waktu seperti ini, Hokage Orange itu akan menunda pekerjaannya dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan. Temari akan mengomel bila aku pulang terlalu larut. Merepotkan." Lanjut ayah satu anak itu. Ia sedikit mendengus dan menyeringai tipis bila mengingat istrinya yang cerewet itu.

"Tapi biarpun merepotkan, kau suka kan?" Naruto turut mendengus geli dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Entah mengapa menggoda Shikamaru menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Cih, bicaramu seperti anak muda saja Naruto."

"Kau ini selalu saja mengelak. Aku jadi ingat saat aku baru kembali ke desa setelah latihan dua tahun itu." Naruto menghentikan pekerjaanya sejenak, ia menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang kepala. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu. "Aku sudah menduga kalian itu berkencan dari dulu, bahkan mendahului kami semua. Sekarang terbukti kan? Hahaha."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis dengan gaya intelek khas dirinya. Hokage satu ini senang sekali menggodanya. "Kalau begitu kau yang enam belas tahun itu peramal, Naruto."

Pekerjaannya sudah selesai bahkan Naruto selaku atasannya pun sudah mengizinkannya pulang jadi tanpa basa-basi lagi Shikamaru segera mengucap salam sebelum keluar dari ruangan hokage tersebut dan pulang ke rumahnya meninggalkan Naruto sendiri berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal istri, Naruto jadi teringat Hinata. Dan bicara tentang Hinata mau tak mau membuat Naruto kembali memikirkan masalahnya dengan istrinya itu. Tangan Naruto menopang kepalanya yang menunduk di atas meja lalu ia menjambak pelan rambutnya frustasi. Pekerjaan kantor saja belum selesai ditambah lagi masalah rumah tangganya yang pelik membuat kepalanya pusing.

Memang kali ini ia memilih menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaan sebagai solusi untuknya melupakan mimpi bodohnya dan menjauhkan diri sejenak dari Hinata demi meminimalisir trauma mimpi buruknya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia mulai tak sanggup berlama-lama 'jauh' dari keluarganya. Yah tidak se 'jauh' Sasuke dengan keluarganya memang, namun minimnya waktu berkumpul bersama keluarganya tercinta, terutama Hinata, lama-kelamaan membuatnya tidak tahan. Rindu kah?

Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Sasuke, sahabatnya yang spesialis bepergian jauh dan lama meninggalkan keluarga. Ya, mungkin keesokkan hari saat Sasuke dijadwalkan pulang, ia akan bertanya.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya tidak pulang-pulang?"<p>

Walaupun berwajah datar, Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan penuh nada putus asa dari sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia menangkap sinyal aneh dari Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke mendengus, sedikit menertawakan nasib naas yang ia duga menimpa sang hokage.

Sudah dua hari Naruto tidak pulang dan menginap di kantor hokage, menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan yang padahal tidak terlalu mendesak. Ini semua ia lakukan demi mengurangi traumanya. Walau dengan berat hati. Setidaknya kegiatan pengalih perhatiannya ini positif, karena mempercepat kinerja dan pemerintahan desa, menurut Naruto.

Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke baru saja kembali ke Konoha setelah menjalani misi jangka panjangnya selama satu bulan. Dan ia hendak melaporkan hasil misinya itu pada Naruto, itulah mengapa saat ini pria berambut hitam itu berada di ruangan hokage berambut durian ini. Seperti biasa setelah menjalani misi yang memakan waktu lama seperti ini, Sasuke ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja, ia merindukan Sakura dan Sarada. Namun alih-alih menyelesaikan laporannya dengan cepat, ia malah ditahan oleh hokage pirang yang tengah bercerita tentang masalah rumah tangga yang belakangan ini mengganjal hatinya.

Yah seharusnya Naruto tidak mengumbar masalah rumah tangganya dengan orang lain, namun karena Sasuke adalah sahabat baiknya yang dianggap bisa memberi solusi, mengapa tidak?

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana _Teme_?" Naruto menggeram frustasi mengakhiri ceritanya. Hilang sudah wibawa hokage-nya bila sudah merengek seperti ini. Sasuke jadi teringat Naruto yang berumur tiga belas tahun saat mereka masih bersama-sama di tim tujuh dulu. Naruto dua puluh sembilan tahun yang di depannya ini jadi terlihat seperti Naruto di masa itu.

Sasuke hampir tertawa mendengar cerita mimpi buruk Naruto. Memang ia akui melawan Kaguya adalah pengalaman yang sangat menegangkan. Tapi membandingkan istri sendiri yang seperti malaikat dengan Kaguya sang iblis? Terdengar konyol dan ironis. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke membantu menjawab sekenanya.

"Jadi, saat kau terbangun tanpa melihat Hinata, kau tidak se-gila saat mimpi pertama kali itu?" Sasuke mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala kuningnya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Lalu dua hari ini apa kau masih bermimpi hal yang sama?"

"Ya. Tapi setidaknya saat terbangun di kantor ini aku cepat sadar. Tidak setengah mengigau sampai menganggap Hinata itu Kaguya seperti di rumah."

"Hn. Sudah jelas kan?" ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Jelas apa?"

"Solusinya. Setiap kau terbangun, jangan sampai kau melihat Hinata."

"Maksudmu kami harus pisah ranjang? Mau dikata apa aku oleh seluruh bawahanku dan seantero klan Hyuuga bila tahu kami pisah ranjang, Sasuke?!" Nada bicara Naruto meninggi dan hiperbolis, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bodoh. Kau ini bukan pisah ranjang dalam artian sebenarnya, _Dobe_. Jika selama dua hari ini keadaanmu berangsur membaik, mengapa tidak? Setidaknya cobalah tidak pulang ke rumah sampai mimpimu benar-benar hilang." Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mendadak berbicara layaknya konsultan rumah tangga.

"_Yare-yare_.. yang benar saja. Sampai berapa lama lagi aku tidak pulang-_ttebayou?_ Bisa-bisa Bolt menuntutku lagi. Hey, Sasuke kau menyarankan hal ini memangnya kau tidak merasa rindu lama meninggalkan keluargamu?" keluh Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku dan Sakura sudah terbiasa."

"Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan," cibir Naruto yang langsung mendapat tatapan maut dari Sasuke. Dasar hokage tidak tahu diri, memangnya siapa yang membuat Sasuke melaksanakan misi jangka panjang hingga jarang bertemu keluarga?

Merasa sudah menjawab masalah sahabat pirangnya, Sasuke lantas membalikkan badannya hendak pulang. Beberapa langkah lagi ia mencapai pintu. Namun Naruto kembali menahannya.

"Tunggu Sasuke!"

Pria Uchiha itu menghentikan langkah dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Baiklah-baiklah akan kupertimbangkan saranmu. Jelaskan, aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar percaya Sasuke pantas menjadi konsultan rumah tangga. Cih, terdengar menjijikkan.

* * *

><p>"Minami-<em>san<em>, tolong urus penanganan rumah sakit siang ini ya? Aku ada perlu ke kantor hokage," ujar seorang ninja dokter handal Konoha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sakura.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku." Kata salah seorang perawat asisten Sakura.

Wanita berambut _pink_ itu hendak mengantarkan laporan bulanan rumah sakit langsung pada hokage. Namun entah mengapa hari ini ia bersemangat sekali pergi ke kantor dengan kedudukan tertinggi seantero Konoha itu, sepertinya ia punya firasat baik.

Seraya bersenandung kecil, tak terasa langkah kaki wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di akhir usia dua puluhannya itu sudah tiba di depan ruangan sahabat pirangnya. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu tersebut dan membukanya pelan setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam.

"Naruto, aku ingin melaporkan—eh Sasuke-_kun_ kau sudah pulang?" tujuan awal Sakura melapor pada sang hokage mendadak terlupakan saat mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke. Sakura melangkah cepat menghampiri Sasuke, "Aku merindukanmu," dan memeluknya.

Sasuke pun balas memeluk Sakura. Mereka terlihat berbincang kecil saling melepas rindu. Mengabaikan Naruto yang duduk diam bagaikan lalat di antara mereka.

Dasar _Teme_ munafik, katanya biasa saja dengan Sakura, malah memamerkan kemesraan ditengah kesusahanku! Batin Naruto kesal.

Hey Naruto sadarlah, sejak di tim tujuh dulu dirimu memang lalat di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Menopang wajah dengan satu tangan, Naruto yang bosan segera meminta berkas laporan rumah sakit dari Sakura. Cepat-cepat ia mengakhiri urusannya dengan pasangan ini. Ia tidak mau tambah pusing di siang hari bolong begini.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia jadi terpikir tentang Hinata lagi.

* * *

><p>Walaupun sudah memutuskan akan mengikuti saran Sasuke, Naruto berencana pulang malam ini untuk sekedar makan malam dan memberi tahu Hinata bahwa ia kemungkinan akan menginap di kantor hokage sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Alasannya sih banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Yah, setidaknya sampai mimpi buruk(beserta traumanya) menghilang. Bagaimanapun juga ia perlu mengabari keluarganya, ia kan kepala keluarga yang bertanggungjawab.<p>

Ia sudah merindukan gelak tawa Himawari, putrinya yang lucu dan gembil dengan wajah mirip dirinya. Juga tingkah laku Bolt yang terkadang membuatnya kesal namun mau bagaimana lagi itu juga sudah turunan darinya. Dan tentu saja ia merindukan Hinata.

Hinata.. Hinata.. mendadak Hokage Orange ini tertunduk galau. Rasa rindu _versus_ keraguan dan sedikit rasa takut. Sekali lagi ini konyol, seorang hokage takut berdekatan dengan istrinya lantaran mengingatkannya pada Kaguya.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah selesai dengan agenda kerjanya hari ini, hari sudah petang dan ia tengah menyeruput teh hangat sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Sampai tiba-tiba Shizune masuk ke ruangannya membawa setumpuk berkas.

Oh tidak.

"Hokage-sama! Ada urusan mendadak yang harus selesai minggu ini juga!"

Telan mentah-mentah alasanmu, Naruto.

* * *

><p>Mata <em>amethyst<em> itu terbuka pelan di tengah heningnya malam yang menyelimuti rumah besar milik keluarga Hokage ketujuh. Hinata tidak bisa tidur meskipun sudah memaksakan diri memejamkan mata. Padahal kedua anaknya sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Malam ini Bolt dan Himawari memang sengaja tidur di kamar Hinata. Ingin menemani sang mama yang tidur sendiri berhubung papa mereka belum juga pulang, ah manisnya anak-anak ini.

Hinata menatap kedua anaknya yang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Berbeda sekali saat terbangun, mereka sangat hiperaktif seperti ayahnya. Namun ia sangat menyayangi buah hatinya dengan Naruto ini. Melihat mereka, Hinata jadi teringat dengan Naruto. Wajah kedua anaknya memang lebih mirip suaminya ketimbang dirinya. Walaupun Himawari putri kecilnya mewarisi rambut biru gelapnya, tapi Bolt benar-benar persis Naruto. Hinata memindahkan tangannya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk lengan Himawari ke kepala Bolt. Ia mengelus rambut kuning jagoan kecilnya. Sepertinya bila dilihat lebih detail, Bolt tidak seratus persen mirip Naruto. Rambut kuningnya yang halus dan lebat tidak jabrik tajam seperti sang ayah, melainkan mirip rambut Hinata sewaktu kecil walau berbeda warna.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Melihat Bolt seperti ia bertemu dengan Naruto semasa kecil dan itu sedikit mengobati rindunya pada Hokage ketujuh itu. Ia bersyukur sudah dikaruniai dua anak. Hidupnya terasa lengkap. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah sendu saat mengingat masalahnya dengan sang suami. Ah sudah berapa hari Naruto tidak pulang? Satu minggu kah?

Sebagai istri hokage, Hinata sangat mengerti posisi suaminya dan selama ini ia tidak menuntut banyak. Lagipula menjadi hokage adalah sesuatu yang sejak dulu dicita-citakan Naruto, ia pun mendukung sepenuhnya. Walaupun ia tahu waktu kebersamaannya banyak tersita karena kesibukan suaminya dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Seringkali Naruto pulang larut malam, menginap di kantor, bahkan terkadang bepergian keluar desa selama berhari-hari meninggalkannya. Ia bisa maklum di saat-saat seperti itu namun mengapa kali ini berbeda?

Padahal ia tahu Naruto masih di Konoha dan tidak pulang karena banyaknya urusan desa. Namun ia merasa dirinya dan Naruto terpisah jauh bagaikan ada tembok yang membatasi mereka, walaupun keduanya sama-sama tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia sadar betul bukan jarak fisik yang berarti, melainkan ada jarak di antara hati mereka. Inilah yang Hinata takutkan.

Mengapa hal konyol ini bisa menciptakan jarak diantara mereka? Disaat ada ungkapan 'jauh di mata tapi dekat di hati' yang menjadi perumpamaan hubungan orang-orang, mengapa yang terjadi padanya justru kebalikannya?

Ironis sekali.

Kembali, wanita itu memikirkan keadaan suaminya. Sedang apa dia? Apakah tidurnya cukup? Apakah ia makan dengan benar? Apakah Naruto juga.. merindukannya?

Hinata kembali berusaha memejamkan mata namun alih-alih tertidur, pikirannya malah menerawang berbagai hal yang terjadi seminggu ini. Ya semuanya memang berawal dari mimpi buruk Naruto. Singkatnya sejak delapan hari yang lalu sikap Naruto kepada dirinya berubah. Ia jadi cenderung menjauhinya, pendiam, dan tidak pernah menatap matanya lagi. Hal itu berujung pada Naruto yang tidak pulang ke rumah satu minggu lamanya. Walaupun sesekali Naruto datang ke rumah di siang hari bolong hanya untuk mengambil beberapa keperluannnya(pernah sekali Hinata juga mengantarkan keperluan Naruto ke kantor hokage) dan tak lupa pria itu sering menemui anak-anak di luar rumah di sela-sela waktu senggangnya.

Namun dibalik sikap suaminya yang seperti itu, Hinata dapat menangkap gurat rasa bersalah dan penderitaan dalam diri Naruto. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat dirinya ikut bersedih.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia harus kuat. Hanya karena trauma mimpi buruk suaminya saja ia tidak boleh menumpahkan air mata setetes pun, ia sudah bertekad. Ia mencintai Naruto apapun keadaannya dan selalu mempercayainya.

Ia percaya Naruto tidak pernah punya niat untuk menyakitinya. Naruto tidak pernah membuatnya sedih dengan sengaja di atas kesenangannya. Ia yakin semua ini terjadi di luar kemauan Naruto, karena keaadaan yang mendesak. Ia harus paham bahwa Naruto menderita karena mimpinya itu yang mungkin tak kunjung hilang hingga kini. Ia yakin sebentar lagi masalah ini akan menguap seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ia bisa melewati ini semua. Hinata bisa. Ia melirik masa lalu di saat kematian Neji, kakak sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Disaat hubungan persaudaraan mereka semakin menghangat, disaat Hinata merasa sangat dekat pada lelaki berambut cokelat panjang itu, dia pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan Hinata.

Dan jika boleh jujur pada realita, kematian Neji adalah demi melindungi dirinya dan juga Naruto. Naruto yang kala itu menjadi kunci dari perang, dikatakan oleh Neji tidak hanya memiliki satu nyawa. Mendengar itu dan melihatnya secara langsung di depan matanya tentu membuat Hinata sakit. Air mata tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Menghancurkan tekadnya untuk tidak menangis di depan Naruto, pria yang ia sayangi.

Normalnya, Hinata akan membenci alasan kakaknya itu gugur. Atau kasarnya seharusnya ia membenci Naruto walau sekilas. Nyatanya tidak, justru ialah yang menguatkan tekad pria itu kembali saat Naruto hancur melihat Neji gugur di depannya. Padahal seharusnya dirinya lah yang paling hancur. Neji adalah kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Neji selalu melindunginya. Namun ia bisa mengubur dalam-dalam dukanya dan malah berbalik menyemangati Naruto.

Karena dirinya juga begitu mencintai pemuda pirang itu.

Maka dari itu Hinata menguatkan hatinya. Ia bisa.

Dan ia yakin, saat ini Naruto juga berharap banyak padanya untuk bersabar. Walaupun tidak ada sepatah katapun terlintas dari bibir pria itu.

Hinata tetap mempercayai Naruto.

* * *

><p>Detik terus berlalu saat Hinata melewatinya dengan berpikir, berintrospeksi, menguatkan hati dan jiwanya. Malam semakin larut, suasana sepi senyap. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur dan ia merasa sedikit haus. Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membantunya mengantuk dan tertidur nyenyak.<p>

Jadi di sinilah ia. Menuang susu berwarna putih ke dalam gelas kaca di dapur rumahnya. Dapur yang hanya diterangi cahaya kuning menambah sunyi rumah besarnya yang kali ini hanya ditinggali tiga orang.

Selesai meminum susunya, Hinata hendak kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Namun berbeda dengan saat menuju dapur dari kamarnya tadi, kini ia sengaja memutar jalan melewati ruang tengah yang terdapat satu set sofa cokelat. Alasannya agar semakin mengantuk. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati suaminya sedang tertidur nyenyak di salah satu sofa panjang di sana.

Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah sofa dan tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya rindunya terobati setelah sekian lama. Hinata berjongkok di depan sofa, mengulurkan tangannya pelan dan membelai kepala kuning suaminya. Naruto sudah pulang.

Senyum ayunya semakin terkembang disertai semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Hinata masih membelai sayang rambut Naruto, lalu turun ke pipi pria itu. Wajahnya tampak lelah namun Hinata bernapas lega mendapati tidur suaminya yang tenang, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda ia bermimpi buruk sama sekali.

Tak ingin Naruto kedinginan karena tidur di luar tapi tidak tega membangunkan sang suami dari tidur lelapnya, Hinata berinisiatif mengambil selimut untuk suaminya.

Hinata segera memakaikan Naruto selimut tebal itu dengan berhati-hati agar suaminya tidak terbangun. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Naruto, ingin melihat mata biru laut itu terbuka menatap dirinya. Namun ia tahu ia akan merasa sangat bersalah bila mengusik tidur lelaki itu. Berhubung ia tahu suaminya tidak tidur dengan tenang karena mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini.

Dalam diam Hinata hanya memandangi wajah lelap suaminya. Cukup lama. Ia sudah cukup senang suaminya pulang dan tidur di rumah, walaupun tidak tidur bersamanya. Sebelum kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya, Hinata menyempatkan diri menyentuh sisi wajah suaminya dan memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi pria itu.

Puas memandang suaminya tertidur dan memastikan Naruto dalam keadaan baik, Hinata memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sesaat sebelum ia menarik telapak tangannya dari wajah Naruto, sebuah suara menahannya.

"Hinata.."

"Aku kangen.. Hinata.." suara serak Naruto yang menggumamkan namanya pelan mengejutkan Hinata. Mata pria itu masih menutup rapat. Mengigau rupanya.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lantaran mendengar kalimat itu dari Naruto. Rona merah samar pun merambati wajar putihnya. Tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus lembut kepala pirang suaminya. Sebelum pergi kembali ia daratkan kecupan ringan di pipi Naruto.

"Aku juga.." bisiknya pelan.

Kali ini mimpi indah eh, Naruto?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Halo readers! Gimana chapter ini? Gak lama kan updatenya hehehe

Saya harap reader suka nih sama chapter ini, jangan bosan baca kelanjutan ceritanya ya ^^

Ohya mungkin ada masukan mau kaya gimana ceritanya setelah ini? Kaya gimana reaksi Naruto ke Hinata kalau misalnya dia mimpi buruk lagi?

Boleh banget utarakan ide-ide kalian. Siapa tahu nyambung lalu aku masukan ke cerita

So, review ya! Review kamu sumber semangat dan inspirasi aku! Hehehe

Untuk yang sudah review chapter kemarin terimakasih banyak! Ditunggu RnR nya lagi yaa! Sudah saya balas yang login via pm, yang gak login di bawah ini nih. Check it out!

**Review's reply corner**

**Hqhqhq: **thanks udah review! Hehe gapapa kok lagian udah lewat banget deadlinenya :") yang penting aku melanjutkan cerita ini buat reader semua. Sabar aja ya nasib indonesia hiks. Hehe syukur deh kalo suka. Makasih yaa. Rencana sih 6 atau 5 chapter. Nggak kok nggak discontinue hehe tenang~ ini lanjutannya silakan dibacaa ya!

**Gogatsu no Kaze: **tidak apa-apa, aku bales di sini kok hehe. Makasih banyak! Ohya? Tapi menurut saya kaguya gak cantik tapi serem.. syukur deh kalo gaada typo. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa

**Namealexis: **hehehe iya mbak gapapa. Thanks reviewnya yaa. Ini udah update masih tergolong lama apa cepet? Hehe monggo dibaca ceritanya.

**Nectarinia****: **thanks reviewnya iya semoga suka ide ceritanya hehe. Hm iyaya. Yang masih bikin kepo sekarang kapan dan kenapa ibunya hinata meninggalnya itu. Hee #abaikan. Tau tuh hanabi bawa-bawa foto bikin sedih huhuu Neji... haha bukan gitu kok. Kalo saya sendiri sih emang mau nonton tiap film naruto gamau ngelewatin satupun =)

**Anggi chan: **terimakasih anggi-chan! Ini sudah update dibaca lagi ya semoga sukaa.

Salam,

Munya


End file.
